Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various telecommunication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, and broadcasts. Typical wireless communication systems may employ multiple-access technologies capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing available system resources (e.g., bandwidth, transmit power). Examples of such multiple-access technologies include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, and single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA) systems.
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. For example, 5G new radio (NR) communications technology is envisaged to expand and support diverse usage scenarios and applications with respect to current mobile network generations. Additionally, 5G NR communications technology may support multiple waveforms (e.g., cyclic prefix OFDM (CP-OFDM)) or discrete fourier transform-OFDM (DFT-OFDM) and multiple services (e.g., enhanced Mobile Broadband (eMBB) or ultra-reliable low latency communication (uRLLC) services).
By way of example, a wireless communication systems may include a number of base stations, each supporting communication for multiple pieces of user equipment (UEs). A base station may communicate with UEs on downlink channels (e.g., for transmissions from the base station to the UE) and uplink channels (e.g., for transmissions from the UEs to the base station). However, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in 5G communications technology and beyond.
One such need is related to management of power controls for wireless communications between the base station and the user equipment (UE). Power control for signal transmission is an important feature of wireless communications systems because it may impact signal interference management, energy management, and connectivity management. The current systems, however, may not provide efficient power control management for different waveforms and different services as would be available for 5G NR communications technology.